


Talon's Claws

by CallSignTracer1698



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'll have to add more later I'm horrible at tagging things, Lena "Tracer" Oxton is a total dork, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallSignTracer1698/pseuds/CallSignTracer1698
Summary: Lena Oxton may be in deeper than she can handle as a rash encounter brings her closer to Talon than she ever thought possible. Unable to resist this new inner demon Tracer, now going by the moniker Slipstream, may become what she had fought so hard to free the world from. Will Widowmaker be able to keep the Pilot from drifting too far, or will her own inner turmoil end them both?





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to RunePhoenix6769, she's the driving support behind this fic else it would still just be stuck in my head and never leave.

Lena couldn't remember much about what happened that day. One moment she was zipping along the field, pistols blazing, and the next she was knocked in the dirt and everything went black. Groaning Lena sat up and found herself unable to see or move her arms and hands above her waist. Sitting still she began to think, but the only thing that came to mind was she wasn't on the battle field anymore. The distinct noise of medical equipment beeped and whirred in the background; the opposite of the screams of the terrified bystanders and the injured, the pops and bangs of guns firing as she whirred by, a flash of blue among sparks of orange and puffs of grey smoke. Was she back in Angie's lab? But if so, why the need to bind her hands to her waist or put on a blindfold? Did she get hurt worse than she thought? All of these questions bounced around in her head before Lena finally voiced her concerns.

"Eh, Ello... if there's someone here could they maybe tell me what's going on?" She chirped, when no one responded she sighed, "Roight, so now what Lena?"

Swinging her legs to where she hoped the floor was they made contact with a solid surface and she managed to stand. Wobbling slightly she padded forward and found herself running into a counter top. Using her bound hands she felt along the edge until she found the corner moving along so she wouldn't run into it. She forced herself to move slower, cautiously feeling her way. Letting go of the counter when she reached the end she found herself in open space. Taking small baby steps she worked her way across the floor thankfully not hitting anything else. That is until she heard the sound of a door sliding open and she walked straight into someone.

"Oye watch where!" Lena managed to bark out before the other spoke.

"Oh ho ho, so you're awake now are you? Well good. I was told to get you out of here before you break something. Come on Spikes, let's go." 

Lena froze as the familiar voice washed over her. No. No no no no no no no! That was the bloody hackers voice! Where was she that Sombra was here to retrieve her? Bristling Lena opened her mouth to object but Sombra was not having it, the woman reached out and grabbed the collar of her jacket and tugged her forward. 

"Vamos chica! I don't have all day!" Sombra laughed tugging the Brit out the door. "And don't even think about blinking, or zapping, or flipping through time whatever you call it. That part of your doodad has been temporarily disabled."

Lena let out a disagreeing grunt but quickly fell into step beside the hacker so she didn't fall flat on her face. Silently fuming Lena was led down corridor after corridor, the many twists and turns quickly making Lena lose any sort of map she had of the place in her head. A few minutes later she heard the tell tale taps of Sombra's talons tapping away at a screen and a door slid open that Lena was quickly shoved through. Stumbling Lena fought for balance and managed to catch herself before hitting the floor. Straightening up she turned only to feel a hand clamp down on her shoulder and push her back down towards the floor.

"Sit. Stay. Good Spikes." Sombra chuckled patting the spikey hair before flopping into her chair and typing wildly on her screens.

"Where am I? What do you want?" Lena snapped, shifting into a more comfortable position sitting cross legged. 

"Shhhh Spikes, I'm in the middle of something. And where do you think? You really think Overwatch would let me waltz around their base?"

Lena froze as this sunk in, okay so this was some sort of Talon base. No biggie, she would just need to get to an unlocked computer or her com and she could send word for backup. First she would need to get away from Sombra. And second... okay she wasn't sure what she would do afterwards but she could get to that later. Scooting along the floor Lena made her way over towards the door only to feel a yank on her jacket.

"Aww, come on Spikes where are you going? I thought we were having fun!" A gleeful chuckle teased, "Do I have to tie you to my desk?"

"I was just taking a stroll, after all you said you were working wouldn't want to be a bother. So I'll just nip out if you would be so kind as to point me towards the exit." Lena replied flippantly, rolling her eyes under the blindfold.

"Come on now, don't be like that. Do you know how annoying it was to get you out of there without anyone noticing? It takes a lot of effort to expand my camouflage to cover someone else." 

Lena was dragged back towards Sombra's work station and true to her word, she produce a rope and anchored it to her desk the other end looping around Lena's waist. She sat there a moment before working her way to her feet and walking to the end of her rope. It gave her about 3 feet of leeway, okay she could work with this. Making her way back towards the tapping sounds Lena sat down on top of the desk, enjoying Sombra's annoyed exhale.

"So, Sombrero. Is this usually how you handle captive agents? You tie them to your desk?" 

"Keep quiet or I'll add a gag to your ensemble of gear." 

"Hmmph, I'm just making conversation. You're in charge after all. Does it look like I'm going anywhere like this?" Lena held up her bound arms as high as she could to illustrate her point

Sombra snorted and turned back to her screens when one fizzled out of her reach and she whirled around finding that bumbling time twerp laying on top of her desk. It took a moment for her to figure out what was happening before she shouted.

"What do you think you're doing mujer loca?!"

"What? I'm staying put!"

"Off off off! Do you have any idea how expensive these things are?!"

Sombra grabbed a magazine she had lying around and rolled it up swatting the Brit over her head until she sat up. Fuming Sombra hooked the panels back together and huffed running her fingers through her hair before tapping the screens again bringing up where she was at before. Lena came up behind the hacker and spoke.

"Oye! Are you sure I can't help in some way? I hate to just stand around leaving all the work to you."

"Aye! Chica I swear if you don't be quiet and stay out of my way... are... are you singing?" 

Lena smirked at the Talon operative and continued to belt out God Save the Queen as off key as she could before dissolving into snickers at Sombra's indignant squawking.

"Wha? You sound stressed, you really need to get out more. Being a shut in can't be good for you. Why don't I take you down to the town, there's this amazing pub on the corner, well that's if you lot haven't blown it off the map yet. I gah!" 

Lena yelped, as the rolled magazine found her head again and again. Ducking she moved out of the way laughing as she dodged Sombra's fury, taking satisfaction in the swear laden rant that followed. Her laughter was short lived when she came to a halt forgetting about the rope around her waist cutting her retreat short and back in arms length of Sombra. The magazine fell a few more times before the woman stalked off untying the rope from the desk. She took it and grabbed Lena by the straps of her accelerator and began dragging her out the door. They travelled down various hallways Sombra cutting off every sentence Lena started with harsh words she couldn't understand. The spunky Brit registered the sound of heavy footsteps passing by them followed by whispers but she wasn't given a chance to respond until another door opened and she was pulled through.

With a shove Lena fell back onto something soft, she wriggled sitting up and felt the rope Sombra had looping around her upper body before being tied off somewhere to her side.

"There! Now you're going to stay here puta and I swear if you touch anything!" Sombra let out a few exasperated grunts before breathing in deeply through her nose. "Let's see what she thinks of her gift. See you around, maybe."

With that Sombra left the room leaving Lena alone to wonder if that had been a mistake and who or what awaited her now. Tugging at her bonds she found the knots were secure so she let herself relax on what she was assuming was a bed. Minutes or even hours passed she wasn't sure how long it took but at some point she had fallen asleep. It wasn't until she heard the scraping of the sliding door open that she stirred with a new sense of unease. The door slid shut again and Lena could tell by the way the blindfold lit up near the edges that someone had turned the lights on. 

Boots clicked ominously along the linoleum floor making Lena shrink down into the bed as the noise came to an end next to her. She winced as the blindfold was ripped from her head along with some of her hair. Her eyes snapped shut at the sudden flood of light and she looked to the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of familiar heeled boots. Swallowing hard she lifted her head eyes taking in the shapely legs clad in tight purple spandex, climbing up to full hips where the suit began to split open near her stomach. Knowing what was coming but unable to stop her eyes continued over the pale purple skin, up the half covered breasts she tried not to stare at, and finally resting on the neutral face with piercing yellow eyes.


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer finds herself face to face with Widowmaker and has to figure out where to go from here.

"I uh, h-hiyah Luv..." Lena smiled sheepishly, sinking farther into the bed under that cold stare.

Widowmaker continued to stare at the trussed up girl on her bed, her eyes gliding over the rudimentary but secure knots and she clicked her tongue hissing a single word. "Sombra."

She lifted her hand, a finger wavering over the comm in her ear before she thought better of it. Dropping her hand she instead crossed over to the bathroom and entered. Once inside she stared into the mirror trying to make sense of what was happening. One half of her was purring like a satisfied panther that had cornered its prey, but the other weaker half of herself was stirring up feelings of concern for the girl. Scowling to herself she banished those thoughts from her mind and went about her buisness. 

Slipping from the suit with practised ease she stepped into the boiling waters of the shower feeling nothing. Knowing she would have to go out there sooner or later she still took the time to towel off and brush out her hair. Clad in nothing but a large white towel she exited back into the main room towards the dresser set into the wall. She knew those sappy brown eyes were on her the moment she entered, with good reason half of her purred. The girl had seen it time and again before being forced back down onto sheets that were not Widowmaker's. Foolish girl, letting the assassin into her home, her bed; submitting to her will, letting the monster take the reins to do as she pleased. 

Widowmaker shook her head to clear it, it was always that damned girl's fault. She never felt indecision any hint of anything until that girl came waltzing in and mucked it up. Dropping the towel and stepping away Widowmaker leisurely rifled through the drawers pulling out underwear and a bra, followed by a plain shirt and form fitting yoga pants. Once dressed she knew it was time to deal with this new development. Sidling back over to the bed she lifted one manicured brow in expectation, enjoying how the brown haired girl squirmed under the strength of her gaze.

Lena couldn't help but stare, her face heating up as Widowmaker dropped the towel and got dressed. Once again that calculated golden stare was on her and she felt like she would drown in it as she fumbled for her words.

"Look Ameli..." Lena started but cut off with a sharp glare from Widowmaker, "R-right, Widowmaker. I'm just as confused as you are. I kinda... woke up. Like this."

She finished lamely wishing she could disappear into the covers. With a soft snort Widowmaker turned away in thought. Rolling her eyes she moved to the headboard and tugged the rope loose tossing it aside. A devilish smile reached her lips as she straddled the young Brit, eliciting a surprised squeak before a well placed look silenced her. Leaning over her she reached underneath the pillow closest to the bed's edge and drew out a slender blade, twirling it between her fingers thoughtfully as she felt Lena stir beneath her.

Tutting to herself Widowmaker slid the thin steel under a section of rope and with a quick flick of her wrist sliced through the thin straps. "My my, it seems this little fly is intent on being caught in every sort of web. Shall we see about cutting you loose?"

The sultry purr in her voice made Lena swallow hard, instinct making her body shy away from the deadly knife so close to her skin but her heart tried to reason that Widowmaker. No. Amelie wouldn't hurt her. At least, that's what she hoped. Widowmaker took her time, analyzing each knot and strap as she sliced through them, rolling her eyes at the little bow that had been added over the chronal accelerator attached to the girl's chest. Sombra was always one for unnecessary flare. Bits and pieces of rope were tossed aside as Widow worked, slowly making her way up Lena's sides and working her way towards her chest. She tapped the knife's point along the clunky metal of her anchor in time before sliding it under the last strap.

As the last bit of rope fell away Lena took a deep breath arching slightly off the bed and moving her arms and wrists to stimulate blood flow back into the aching muscles there. Unable to avoid it any longer she looked up and locked eyes with the sultry siren atop her. Settling back down on the bed Lena racked her brain for something to break the silence as it grew thicker with each passing moment.

"Thanks Luv, that was getting a little uncomfortable." 

Widowmaker's grin turned predatory as she watched Lena stretch. "Hmm, but of course. The only ropes you should be tied up in are mine."

Lena's eyes grew wide as her face quickly turned several shades of red her ears burning with embarrassment. She sputtered unable to come up with a witty response before Widowmaker swung to the side getting off of her and replacing the knife under the pillow. Sitting up Lena scrubbed her hands over her face in a vain attempt to remove the color forming there and she risked a glance over at Widowmaker who had moved to the desk across the room and was scrolling through various light screens. Swinging her legs off the bed Lena sat there her hands nervously smoothing the blanket as she watched Widowmaker. Taking a deep breath she took a small jump off the bed and joined Widowmaker on the other side of the room. Lena could tell by the way the assassin's chair shifted slightly towards her that Widow was aware of her presence but her face never left the screen.

"So um, whatcha doin?" 

Widowmaker let her eyes wander and give Lena a blank stare before turning back towards the screen. Giving up on conversation Lena slid down on the ground leaning back against the desk.

"Report."

Lena perked up at the single terse word tossed in her general direction but it was progress. 

"Okay, what on? I was never good at writing up my own reports but I could totally help if you..."

Widowmaker looked down and lifted a brow giving Lena a look she interpreted as, do you really want to know what I just finished doing? A sinking feeling in her stomach, Lena pulled her knees up to her chest and set her head on it. She had felt a small bubble of hope seeing Widowmaker again, they had a past more than Widow could remember, and she thought that maybe the woman would help her. But it seems any sort of comradery they had developed would not show itself inside the serpent's nest.

It had become easier over time to draw that blasted woman from her shell when they met on the field, every time she found Widowmaker grappling through her window at some god forsaken hour late at night, but in here she might as well be a stone wall. Swallowing back frustration and hopelessness Lena rested her forehead against her knees burying her face in her thighs. Her arms wrapped around the underside of her legs as she curled in on herself trying to work a way out of this mess.

Widowmaker stared at the screen, mechanically detailing everything she had done and seen on her mission the dull work helping distract her from her intrusive thoughts for a time. Once the report was done, she found herself simply scrolling through the database to avoid the girl at her feet but her mind wouldn't let her.

"Come now, she's already here let's have some fun! We've been dying to break into that little Snips apartment anyhow, and now she's been hand delivered!" Widowmaker argued in her head.

At that Amelie railed, "How could you even think that? She's been brought here against her will and been tied for God knows how long...!"

"She likes being tied up!" Widow thundered before sneering, "Or don't you remember?"

Amelie was quiet before her voice came out softly, "Just look at her. She's been kidnapped, she's scared, and no doubt that is the farthest thing from her mind."

Widowmaker's gaze snapped down to the pitiful curled up ball of orange and brown next to her desk. Her inner voices quieted leaving Widowmaker blessedly alone inside her head. Rubbing her temples to ease the headache she always found after those two argued in; she continued to watch Tracer letting her eyes exam every inch of her noting the scuffs and rips on bits of her clothing. She drank in the helpless vulnerable position the Brit was in, there would be nothing she could do if Widow decided to grab her by the throat and end everything but something held her back. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it, she reached down and carded her fingers through those ridiculous spikes she insisted on perfecting every morning. 

It took a moment to process what was going on but when she did her head snapped up and she stared wide eyed at Widowmaker delicately poised in her chair and continuing to run her fingers through Lena's brunette hair. The soothing feel helped ease Lean's frantic thoughts and she leaned into the hand as her eyes closed with a sigh. Inside Widowmaker snarled and Amelie let out a sigh of relief before the two were banished once more to the back of her mind. The two of them sat there in relative silence as Lena slowly began to uncoil and relax at Widow's attention. A low gurgle broke their silence and Lena sheepishly wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a mess hall around here, would yah?" 

Widowmaker snorted softly, "Oui, though I do not go down there often."

"Don't suppose you could show me the way?" 

Rolling her eyes Widowmaker stood and gestured for Lena to as well. Quickly getting her feet under her Lena fell into step behind Widowmaker only to find herself led into the bathroom. She turned a questioning look to Widowmaker.

"You're filthy. Food will be brought later but right now you need to shower." 

"Wha! I am not!" Lena objected, but the thought of a hot shower was incredibly tempting. 

"Says the miscreant covered in rubble, blood, and sweat?" 

Right. Lena had almost forgotten what she had been doing before she ended up here. 

"Strip." When she saw Lena open her mouth to object she crossed over and gripped her jaw firmly digging her nails in. "That was not a request. Leave your clothes outside the door, I will get you new ones."

 

And with that Widowmaker left leaving Lena rubbing her jawline where the others nails had left indents. Christ fine, she thought as she slid out of her jacket and carefully set the chronal accelerator in a safe place before taking the rest of her clothes off. Folding them haphazardly she set them outside the door and hurried into the shower. Biting back a moan of relief as the hot water cascaded over her sore muscles Lena stood there a moment before reaching for the shampoo bottle. Curious she sniffed it before shrugging and lathering up, it smelled like Amelie so she was fine with it. She made sure to scrub herself down completely and spent the next 10 minutes simply soaking in the hot water and relaxing. In the mean time she had heard the door open and close again, so either Widowmaker was out there waiting for her or she dropped off some clothes. Lena hoped it was the latter, she was too overwhelmed for Widowmaker's games. Turning off the water she slipped out of the shower and found the stack of clothes on the sink. Hurriedly tugging them on she found them a little too long in the legs and arms but she could live with it. Strapping on the accelerator she exited the bathroom and found herself alone.

The thought of escaping crossed her mind but the sheer improbability of success kept her there. Shrugging Lena scooped up the bits of rope that had been cut from her and made a neat little pile on the desk. Crossing over to the only chair in the room she sat and waited. Widow reappeared not too long afterward followed by an Omnic plastered with the Talon insignia carrying a tray. Setting the tray down on the desk he then began taking the bedding and replaced it with a fresh set Widow provided, after which he left. 

Before Lena could ask Widow lifted the tray lid and an array of food was before her. Against her will her stomach growled again and she dug in with only the slightest hesitation that it might have been poisoned. Her meal finished Lena piled everything back on the tray and glanced at the clock on the computer, it was nearly midnight. Just how long was I out for she wondered. 

"I uh, Luv. What day is it?" 

Widowmaker thought a moment before replying coolly, "The 18th, though it will be the 19th not too long from now. Why?"

Lena's stomach clenched. "Three days..."

When Widow's brows furrowed Lena followed up her last statement, she leapt up her hands clenched. "Three. Bloody. Days! Ohhhh, Ang is gonna kill me! This is bad. Really bad! What happened while I was out! I don't feel any different. Do I look different? Would I know if they messed with my head? Crap! Sombra said she disabled my blink what else of my tech did she mess with!"

Lena began pacing back and forth muttering to herself. She was so wrapped up in her own rambling that she didn't notice Widowmaker stand and place herself in Lena's path. Next thing she knew she and run into Widowmaker; she jumped in surprise and looked up at the taller woman in need of some reassurance. Widowmaker tilted Lena's head this way and that and peered into her eyes before shrugging.

"Did you notice anything off about the rest of your body when you showered? The changes start in the eyes 90% of the time if they were messing around with your head but you look fine to me."

This did not ease her fear as much as Lena hoped and she continued to pace the floor. Widowmaker grew tired of the Brit's constant movement and snatched her by the back of her shirt and pulled her onto the bed. 

"I have just spent a week on the road. I am finally in my own room. And you are tearing a hole in the floor. Lay down and shut up."

Lifting her hands in surrender Lena curled up under the blanket, thoughts of what could happen preventing her from her usual deep slumber. Rolling onto her side she found herself staring at Widow's back, the other's slow breathing helped pull her into a light sleep.

She felt like she had just closed her eyes when a hand on her shoulder shook her awake again. Jumping up hands balled into fists before she remembered where she was, she stared up at Widow only to have a soft bundle hit her in the face obstructing her view. Pulling the fabric from her head she realized it was another set of clothes and she began to strip tugging on the fresh ones. 

"So Luv, now what?" 

"I am going out. That's what. And you are going to stay here and behave until I get back." She leveled Lena with a stern glare, "Do not touch anything. I'll have food sent."

With that Widow disappeared out the door and Lena flopped back onto the bed curling up muttering to herself, "Roight. Bye Luv, catch yah later Luv. Totally could have left a note Luv."

She yawned and fought to find that uneasy sleep she had managed to get while she waited for whatever it is Widow had to do.


	3. A Widow's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short, but Widowmaker may just be on the warpath.

Widowmaker stalked through the halls, a thunderstorm in a bottle. Her anger and suspicions driving her forward she found her target and honed in. Slamming her hands down on Sombra's desk she let her presence be known.

"What did you do?" 

"Do what chica? You'll have to be more specific, I've done a lot of things." Sombra replied nonchalantly with a chuckle.

"To Le... Tracer. Why is she here and why has she been here for three days?" Widowmaker snapped harshly after nearly slipping up.

"Ohohoho, that one? What? Did you not like your gift? You've been complaining lately that you don't get to see that pretty little girlfriend of yours so I arranged a playdate."

"I have said no such thing!" Her voice cracked like a whip at the accusation.

"Pssh, listen chica. You get into such a mood when you haven't tossed her around in a while. I'm doing us all a favor here."

Widowmaker continued to glare, not believing Sombra for a moment. 

"Ay, believe me or not that's your choice."

"Three days. She said she was out for three days. Explain that."

"Hey, I didn't expect it to be so easy to snap her up, no wonder you like to do it. I thought it would take longer and when it didn't and you weren't back I wasn't wasting my efforts. So she was asleep for a while, big deal." Sombra scoffed offhand rolling her eyes, "So suspicious, why do you care anyway?"

Widowmaker's eyes narrowed, why did she care? Amelie cried out first, of course you care do you want her to end up like us? Visciously snapping a lid on those thoughts before she did something stupid, Widowmaker grabbed Sombra by the collar and tugged her forward.

"If I find out you did anything to her, you had better be as good at disappearing as you claim to be because I will personally see to it that your days will see no respite from my fury." She hissed from between clenched teeth.

Letting go of her collar Sombra unceremoniously dropped back into her chair where she scoffed, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'd like to see you try Chica. And you're welcome by the way."


	4. Hand to Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer tries to hold her own on an uneven playing field and bites off more than she can chew getting a swift kick in the ribs. Who knew Widow considered hand to hand combat good foreplay?

Widowmaker continued out of the room, forcing herself to get some distance between her and Sombra. While it would be satisfying to put her in her place, Widowmaker would gain nothing and lose a lot getting on her bad side. As always when her thoughts were troubling her, she found herself outside the range simulator. Flipping the required switches and retrieving a sniper rifle from the wall she let her emotions sink away until it was just her, the rifle, and the targets. Shooting until she had buried everything deep inside, she gave the rifle back to the omnic maintaining the range, and made her way back to her quarters.

The doors slid open and she was greeted by the sight of Lena throwing a myriad of paper airplanes around the room. Her scowl grew when one of the planes veered towards and bounced off her temple falling to the floor.

"Is this what you call not touching anything?"

Lena burst out laughing at Widowmaker's incredulous scowl, piecing together what happened with her facial expression and the plane with the bent tip on the ground.

"What? It was all in the trash anyway. You were gone and obviously I couldn't just waltz out of 'ere and have a look around."

"Clean this up. And quickly I have places to be."

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." 

Lena gathered up the paper scraps and tossed them in the trash bin followed by a mocking salute to Widowmaker. At least she's back to her annoying self, for now, Widowmaker thought. Rolling her eyes Widowmaker led Lena out of the room and deeper into the catacombs of the base. Lena looked around with interest, even if they were just dingy grey steel walls. Her curiosity peeked when they went through a double set of doors and she found herself in a room about as big as a soccer field and covered in rubbery black mats.

Brow furrowed she turned to ask a question when the doors at the other end of the room opened and a squad of black and grey swathed soldiers entered. Lena quickly figured out who was in charge based on the fact he was barking orders like a dying seal. Widowmaker looked on unimpressed as parts of the group peeled off and began sparring or practicing on different mats around the room. A good third of the group made their way over towards them and the man in charge narrowed his eyes at Lena begrudgingly addressing Widowmaker.

"And who is this?" He asked sourly, shrewdly looking Lena up and down like a cut of meat.

"A forgettable annoyance." She answered coolly, her steadfast gaze letting him know that was all he was going to get.

Huffing the man drew himself up and snapped at the assembled men behind him. Widowmaker took a place on the mat in front of them as another man drew a chalk line across the black surface. Sitting off to the side Lena watched as the men tried in vain to fight their way past the line to the other side but none succeeded. Hardly breaking a sweat Widowmaker continued to look bored even as they switched to actually sparring. Knocking aside the soldiers like gnats she began to take them on in teams of two and still they all landed flat on their backs if with a little more effort. 

"Isn't there anyone who can even put up more of a fight than a wet paper sack! This is ridiculous! She is just one woman and you lot are fighting like infants! I'll eat my hat if any one of you can last more than 5 minutes!" The commander howled throwing his hands up in the air.

Lena perked up and raised her hand. "Oye, General Loudmouth, I'll take yah up on that offer!"

Whirling around Lena could have sworn she saw murder in his eyes, "You?! You?! Do you really think you'd last even a minute?" He let out a loud belly laugh, "Hell I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then I will! Just be ready to start chewing on that ridiculous thing you call a hat." Lena snipped, jumping up and jogging onto the mat.

Widowmaker raised a brow as Lena took up a fighting stance across from her, "Are you sure about this cherié? There will be no last minute escape for you."

"Ha, I don't need my chronal accelerator to take you down!" Lena quipped as she moved forward feigning to the left before aiming for the right.

Widowmaker easily knocked her fist aside, "So entirely predictable." 

Lena and Widowmaker began their dance in earnest, paralleling each others moves as they tried to get the upper hand. Wincing as Widowmaker's fist connected with her shoulder she used the backwards momentum to twist the other way ending up behind her. Lashing out with a kick she caught Widowmaker on the small of her back sending her staggering forward. Whirling to face her Widowmaker closed in as they traded blows, Widomaker's landing more than Lena's as time went on. Lena made the mistake of exposing her torso. In a flash she felt Widowmaker's foot connect with her ribcage and she prayed that the crack she heard was from somewhere else in the room as pain blossomed there. 

Wheezing as the breath left her lungs she staggered backwards still bringing up her arms to block Widowmaker as she advanced again. Sucking in several breaths Lena danced forward accepting the risk of being caught and managed to land a solid jab to Widowmaker's stomach. Even as she winced, more from the force behind it than the actual pain, Widowmaker gripped Lena's arm and twisted it behind her back. Pulling the girl in close she swept her leg under Lena's bringing the Brit to her knees. Once down Widowmaker's arm snaked around Lena's throat, holding her securely and cutting off her airway with steady pressure. Releasing Lena's arm Widowmaker tangled her now free hand into that brunette mop of hair pulling back to hiss in her ear.

"Do you feel like giving up Pet, or shall we continue?" 

Lena gasped uselessly as she felt her vision become fuzzy and the lights dim. She brought her hands up and tapped several times on Widowmaker's arm, hoping that that sign for mercy was universal and was rewarded with Widowmaker loosening her grip allowing Lena to suck in a breath. 

Smirking against Lena's ear Widowmaker purred giving it a light kiss. "Good girl."

Widowmaker stood completely releasing Tracer letting her fall onto her hands and knees gasping in ragged breaths, her face red for several reasons. Coughing Lena staggered to her feet one hand cupping her throat.

"H-How long was tha?" She croaked out.

Everyone was staring, the other matches having come to a standstill to watch the two of them try and destroy the other. The commander puffed up nostrils flaring in fury at his squad being shown up by this strange woman. 

Begrudgingly he answered, "Seven and a half minutes."

"Ha! Hope you like the taste of polyester and cotton for dinner!" Lena smirked in triumph.

Before either one could have a go at the other Widowmaker grabbed Lena by her hair again, her voice serious. "Enough. Come."

A shiver running down her spine Lena nodded numbly shooting one last look to the soldiers she jogged after Widowmaker. She navigated the maze of hallways barely and managed to catch up with Widowmaker before she got lost. Falling into step behind her Lena rubbed her throat wondering if it was going to bruise. Widowmaker was silent so Lena decided it would probably be in her best interest to be quiet as well. 

Plus her throat was still burning from that chokehold, she was going to have to ask Widowmaker how to do that later. Widowmaker opened the door and Lena hurriedly ducked inside feeling Widowmaker's predatory gaze on her back. She managed to turn around at the sound of the door closing before Widowmaker was on her.

Their lips crashed together and Lena's eyes closed. Her arms circled around Widowmaker's waist pulling her closer and she felt the taller woman smirk into the kiss. Long delicate fingers tangled into the deflated spikes and pulled backwards exposing Lena's neck. Kissing along the Brit's jawline she nipped gently before moving down to her neck. Sighing softly Lena leaned into Widowmaker as her other hand began to wander tugging up Lena's shirt. 

Shivering at the coolness of Widow's hand as it moved along her stomach and up to her breast Lena inhaled sharply at the contrast of her soft touch and the sudden stinging pain of teeth digging in roughly where her neck met her shoulder. Stifling a moan Lena backed up keeping her arms around the other to lead them towards the bed. Amused Widowmaker let the smaller woman go eagerly to her bed once they were close enough she moved forward quickly pinning Lena to the bed. 

The kisses came hot and fast Widowmaker's hands wandering downward and tugging off Lena's pants and tossing them aside. Oh sure, save your clothes but mine get ripped to shreds Lena thought. That was the last coherent thought she had as she began to squirm beneath Widowmaker's hand. Breathless, pleading cries echoed off the walls as Lena's hips jerked up into those satisfying digits building her up. So close, so so close and yet Widow stopped. Whimpering she pressed against Widowmaker a semi silent plea to continue. 

"On your knees." 

Shaking but her mind too hazy with need to care about her lack of coordination she managed to get off the bed without falling flat on her face. Kneeling down she quietly waited as Widowmaker disrobed, her eyes immediately going over every curve drinking her in. Burying her fingers in Lena's hair once more she tugged the time hopper forward guiding her to where she wanted. Lena bit back her moan and looked up at Widowmaker hesitantly lifting her hands, when she didn't receive any rebuke she placed them on either pale purple thigh to steady herself even as the hand in her hair anchored her. Nuzzling forward she set to work, every right move rewarded with a quiet noise of pleasure spurring her onwards. Her own needs neglected at the moment but she knew better than to finish herself off without being told, she learned that lesson the hard way. Widowmaker's grip tightened on her hair as she got closer, Lena's soft whimper lost to her work as Widowmaker gasped out Lena's name. 

Panting softly Lena looked up at her lover memorizing the way she looked after coming undone by her. Widowmaker reached down and pulled Lena up onto her lap her hand delving back down to where she knew Lena needed her most. She couldn't stop herself from moaning now as Widowmaker redoubled her efforts, Lena's hips rolling in time with her thrusts. Her nails digging into Widowmaker's shoulders Lena cried out in release, shivering she leaned against Widowmaker her body limp. Brushing away a lock of hair Widowmaker kissed Lena's forehead shifting on the bed laying them both down and pulling the blanket over them both.

It was a God awful time in the morning that Widowmaker shook Lena awake again. Groaning Lena looked up bleary eyed at the assassin and had another bundle of clothing thrown at her face. Lena rolled out of bed grumbling to herself and it wasn't until she was halfway dressed that she realized she wasn't pulling on black or grey yoga pants, it was her orange spandex. A little more alert now Lena finished dressing, more than a little relieved to have her bombers jacket back. Running her fingers over the familiar leather she furrowed her brow and she turned to find Widowmaker holding a blindfold. Knowing it was pointless to resist she let her blind her again and she was led out of the room and down the dead silent halls.

She felt like they were climbing higher and was rewarded with a breath of fresh air as they left the compound. Breathing deeply Lena was brought across the tarmac and loaded into a Helicopter Widowmaker securing her in before herself. Lena felt the reassuring sense of the chopper taking off and she was in the air. Judging by how cool it was and the dead silence under the chopping rotors Lena figured it was either late at night or the very early hours of the morning. The helicopter began its descent and she couldn't help but wonder where they were now. Widowmaker helped her up and brought her to the edge of the Helicopter belly. With the bobbing motions and steady sound of the motors running Lena could tell they hadn't landed even as Widowmaker removed the blindfold. 

With a shove Widowmaker sent Lena plunging from the chopper and tumbling along the rough, sloped concrete top of a high rise building. Skidding to a stop Lena winced as she stood, her clothing scuffed and dirty she could feel the start of road rash on her hands and knees. She jumped up as the Helicopter peeled away Widowmaker mockingly blowing her a kiss leaving Lena dumbfounded and silent until they were a speck on the horizon. 

The sun began to dawn over a familiar cityscape and Lena sighed pulling out her phone from the bag that Widowmaker had dropped after her. Bringing up the home screen she flicked through the contact list until she reached the number she needed. It rang in her hands for what seemed an eternity before an achingly familiar voice answered.

"Hey Em... do you think it would be possible to give me a lift? I may have gotten in over my head." Lena asked rubbing the back of her neck.


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsk tsk Oxton, calling your ex to come and pick you up so early in the morning? You're going to get an earful if she doesn't cuff you up side the head first.

The ride was tensely quiet as Emily drove back down the streets to her apartment, her hands white knuckled on the wheel. Looking around to make sure no one was watching them she ushered Lena inside and locked the door before finally speaking.

"Care to explain what the frilly hell is going on Oxton?!" Emily barely managed to stop herself from shouting.

"Okay look before you get upset, this isn't what it looks like." Lena began, holding up her hands innocently.

"Bullshit!" 

"Okay fine! Yes I've gotten myself into another shit show alright? Happy now?!?"

Lena threw her hands up in the air in exasperation before sitting down with her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands, wincing slightly as she hunched over her bruised ribs. 

"Almost. Tell me what happened." Emily's voice softened taking in Lena's vulnerable sloach, something she had dreaded seeing the carefree Brit do when they had been together.

"Tha... that's just it Em. I don't entirely know myself." Lena's broken whisper hung in the room like a cloud.

Emily sat down next to Lena and laid a hand on the dusty bombers jacket, "Well, start with what you do know. And take it from there."

Taking a shuddering breath Lena thought hard before beginning her tale. She skirted around the fact she had joined a group of free Lancers for hire on some under ground op and went on to say how she blacked out, there was possibly another person there but she couldn't be sure it was all hazy. She had woken up in a Talon base, been held for several days, before being thrown out in the early morning, and now she was here. Through it all Emily nodded, her brow creasing in concern.

"Lena, you've got to tell Angela about this."

"What? Are you barking mad? That'll lead me to being locked up and them throwing away the key! I'm fine. Amelie doesn't think they did anything..." Lena cut off hurriedly, flinching as she saw conflicting emotions race across Emily's face at the name.

Taking a deep breath Emily schooled her expression, "Lena, but what if she's wrong? You told me yourself what happened to... that woman. How no one noticed until it was too late."

"It's okay, I'll keep to myself until I'm sure. I just need some time to think."

"Well you better think fast because Angela will be here in about 10 minutes."

"What?!?"

"I let her know you had popped up again after you called. She's on her way now. And she said if you don't stay put you'll be in a world of trouble."

"This is bad, this is bad, so so bad." Lena hopped up pacing back and forth.

"If you're not going to tell her what happened you have to think of something."

"R-right... wait! Widowmaker of course! So here's the thing. I was with that uh, group and thought I had a shot at catching her. So I went solo and after a few days it ended how we all knew it would."

"With you bruised and scuffed on my doorstep again?" Emily asked dryly.

Sheepishly Lena nodded, she had shown up on several occasions disheveled and more often than not bloodied needing a place to crash. Emily had always been there and no matter how much Lena's reckless tactics irked her she could never turn her away. That was one of the many reasons she had the Swiss Doctor on speed dial. She could use a first aid kit to patch up a small cut but with the baggage Lena brought home it was best she went to a professional. A solid couple knocks on the door announced Angela's arrival and as with routine she opened the door carrying a travel med kit just in case.

"I see you're back in one piece young lady. You have some explaining to do."

"Why 'ello to you too Ang."

"What happened this time?"

"Well you see, there were these rumors that Widowmaker was going to be around those parts and I thought I might as well give it a jab an...!"

"You went after a high profile Talon operative without clearance or backup?!? Oxton you are in for it now!" Angela had crossed the room and grabbed Lena by the ear hauling her over to the kitchen counter.

"Ow ow ow, Doc look it's not like that!"

"That's not what you told me." Emily snorted, a wry smile on her lips as Lena was scolded.

"Okay maybe, but listen I was doing fine but it was a trick and I just have some bruises I'll be ack!"

Lena jumped yelping as Angela pressed her fingers against her ribcage, "Just as I thought. Lena if you're going to try and feign non injury in front of a Doctor, try not to baby the area that hurts. Come on, I'll take you back to the lab and get you patched up."

Holding her hands up in surrender Lena grumbled placing an arm tenderly across her stomach to guard her ribs from any further investigation. Emily and Angela were speaking quietly, the doctor placing a hand on the red head's shoulder before heading towards the door. Lena made her way over to Angela, but first she had to make it past Emily. Nervously Lena hesitated and was shocked as Emily pulled her into a hug. Recovering quickly she responded in kind with a smile of relief.

"I am glad you're alright, but if you want your story to stay plausible I recommend covering that mark on your neck." Emily whispered before pulling back and walking Lena to the door.

Eyes wide Lena tugged her jacket collar closer as her face burned red. Damn it Widowmaker she thought hurrying out the door and into Angela's car. The car ride was uneventful, the Doctor mercifully taking corners slowly sparing Lena's ribs the constriction of the seat belt. Pulling up to the barrier she gave the guard hers and Lena's credentials, with a curious look the guard waved them in. Pulling straight up to the lab Lena furrowed her brow.

"What? Not dragging me straight to Ana or Morrison for a bollocking?"

Angela snorted and shepherded Lena inside the building. "That can wait, I need to get an x-ray of those ribs. You know the drill by now Oxton."

Lena nodded and unbuckled her chronal accelerator, reluctantly slipping off her jacket as well. Pulling off her overshirt she left herself in a tank top and her leggings. Angela brought her over to the x-ray machine and had her contort in different poses as she snapped photos. Once those were taken she was waved off to sit on the table until Angela came back and her mind was racing trying to think of a way to cover up those marks. Mind racing a mile a minute and still she could find no favorable option to cover it so she was stuck just waiting it out. 

Angela returned clicking her tongue as she came to a stop next to Lena's injured side, lifting the tank and looking them over again. "You're quite lucky, they aren't broken or cracked. But they are badly bruised, so I want you to take it easy. No running, jumping, lifting heavy objects, twisting into weird positions, and certainly no training. Take these and I'll fill a script for you for the pain."

Lena gratefully took the pills from Angela and downed them quickly, tenderly putting a hand on her bruised side. "Thanks Doc, you're a life saver."

Rolling her eyes Angela continued to scribble on her clipboard and moved forward. "Now, is there anything else I should know? Any other injuries?" 

"Just some road rash from tumbling about, I still have some ointment from last time."

"Okay Oxton, this is being noted in your file so that you aren't running off on some other fools errand until I say so. And I mean it, no training. If I have to lock your code I will have Athena do so." She affixed Lena with a hard stare that cut to the core warning her against any argument. 

Hands up innocently Lena tried to reassure her, "Yes ma'am I understand."

"Come back in an hour or so, and I should have those pain killers put together for you." 

Nodding Lena got up and gingerly pulled her clothing back on, and nestled the chronol accelerator back in place. She made to leave, her hand on the door handle when Angela spoke once more.

"And Oxton... take care of yourself. I will speak to Jack about this." 

Lena swallowed and croaked out an affirmative answer before making her way back down towards the living quarters.


	6. A Wandering Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedrest is not something that comes easily for Lena, and it's going to be the death of her if these headaches don't get her first.

It had been about a week since her last rendezvous with Widowmaker that had ended in being tossed from the Helicopter and Lena was going stir crazy. After a royal chewing out from everyone, from Winston all the way to the top of the chain Jack. All incredulous that she would do something so reckless but thankfully believing her story. Guess running off in the middle of battle to go pistol to rifle with the assassin multiple times before made it a plausible cover story this time around. Angela gave her at least another 2 weeks before she could even be considered fit for duty again so Lena convinced them to let her return to her apartment in King's Row at least she wouldn't be in the way there, and she would be far from trouble for the most part. 

Sprawled out comfortably on the couch, one leg tossed over and hanging off the back, she held the ice pack to her dull ache over her ribs letting the cold soothe the injury. Lena was irritated with how it kept her moving at a slow pace, it was maddening. Flipping through the same channels for the fourth time she let out an exasperated sigh and winced as a sharp lance of pain cut across her temple.

"Bloody headache. Fifth one this week." Lena shook her head and reluctantly rolled herself off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen seeking out some aspirin.

Downing it with a swig of water she shrugged and started rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to eat. The pain cut across her head again and she cursed the medicine to get to work quicker leaning against the counter rubbing her temple. She started pacing slowly her head looking up and staring at the door every few laps. Unbenounced to her, Lena had grabbed her accelerator on the third lap, the sixth brought her jacket to her hand, and by the ninth her hand was on the doorknob before she snapped out of it. 

She froze trying to recall what was happening, why she had just tried to leave there was no where for her to be. Or was there? She winced gripping her head in her hands as the headache spiked. Shaking her head she hung her jacket on the back of the chair and trudged back to her room. Docking the accelerator on the charger she lay down in bed closing her eyes letting sleep take over. 

Lena began to feel restless as the week progressed. She would be out on an errand and would suddenly find herself walking down random streets searching for something. How she got to where she was a total blank as she made her way back to her flat. 

Kicking off her shoes when she got back after straying from her trip to the store three times today she made her way to the medicine cabinet grabbing some of the stronger pain meds Angela had given her. Her ribs hadn't needed them after that first week but regular aspirin wasnt even touching these headaches anymore. Swallowing two Lena went about her buisness making dinner. Cleaning up was a breeze when you're only cooking for one and she found herself dropping the accelerator on the bed as she stepped into the shower. 

Getting dressed she fired up the holopad on her desk flipping through various news articles bored when she felt the hair on her neck stand up. Something felt off when she had come back into the bedroom but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it, but hearing a rustling noise farther into the apartment she stiffened straining to listen. 

The bedroom door opened as Lena stood to investigate, a gloating voice called out tauntingly. "You really need to get better locks for this place. Even a child with a paper clip could get chica."

Lena scrambled backwards with a yelp trying to reach her pistols or at least her accelerator. She was not given the opportunity. Sombra seemed to materialize in front of her holding the precious anchoring device in her hands.

"Give up chica or I'm sending this thing out the window."

Lena froze eyes wide in fear. Shakily she lifted her hands in surrender and Sombra smiled.

"Ohoho, good girl Spikes. Come along. She's been expecting you. Never thought you could resist this long."

Lena scowled and pulled on some shoes glancing worridly at the disheveled apartment before following Sombra outside into a black vehicle. To keep her in line Sombra kept the window next to her open, the accelerator loosely in her lap, one flick of her arm and it would go sailing out into the road. As they travelled Sombra grew restless and began fiddling with the technology in her lap before looking up.

"Hey Spikes, put your hands behind your back."

"Why would I?!" Lena cut off as Sombra held the accelerator up to the open window and she quickly complied.

With a quick hand signal the silent soldier next to Lena leaned over and cuffed her hands in place before moving down and cuffing her ankles as well. Once Tracer was restrained Sombra popped the near invisible hatch on the metal and began rearranging the contents and slipping in some of her own.

"Hey! Don't mess with that! What are you doing!?" 

Lena's cries fell on deaf ears as Sombra continued to disassemble and reconfigure Lena's lifeline. They pulled up just as Sombra slid the hatch closed again a satisfied smile in place.

"New record!" She praised herself, slinging it over her shoulder like a backpack sidling out of the car.

Lena was dragged along by two soldiers into a secret entrance and down long corridors until they reached a set of stark white doors.

"Heyo Doctor Nerd, I brought that package you requested." Sombra announced founding down into one of the spinning chairs.

Lena glared as she hung there between two silent guards awaiting her fate.

"Oh, is that so? Thank you, Sombra you are dismissed."

"Anytime, let me know if the bug needs any tweaking." Sombra tossed the accelerator onto the desk and as she passed by Lena she smirked patting her hair, "Good luck Spikes. You'll need it."

Once Sombra was gone that eerily calm Irish brogue purred to life. "Well, well, well. Shall we begin?"

Lena paled as Moira stepped into the light, discarding a bloodstained apron, and donning a fresh one.


	7. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is where the fun begins my dear..."  
> \--Moira

Fear.

Rough hands strapped her to the table. The cold metal eating away at her warmth through the thin material of her clothes. 

Pain. 

That's all she could feel. Needles in and out. Tubes, wires, sensors all over her. 

Numb.

Her mind went blank after the screaming died down. There was nothing, a switch had been flipped. She stared listlessly up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

Nothing.

Everything went black.


	8. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's experiment has been fulfilled and Slipstream is introduced to her teammates.

Widowmaker made a breathy sound of irritation. What could that meddlesome doctor want now? Her check ups were not due for another month at least, but nevertheless there was some important meeting that she was forced to attend. Stalking silently down the hall she made her way past terrified assistants that quaked under her sharp gaze and stern irritated expression. She did not bother to say anything, they leapt from her path the moment she was spotted; they knew better than to get in the way of a lion on the prowl. 

Moira sat at the head of the table her usual sadistic half smile plastered in place as Widowmaker entered. To her left was a disinterested Sombra, fiddling with her holopad, and on the right the usual stoic Reaper, his mask keeping any and all thoughts a mystery. Widowmaker's gaze swept the room and she settled daintily into the chair next to the black grim spector. 

"Ah, now that everyone is here... Shall we begin?" Moira leaned forward, steepling her fingers and resting her chin on them.

Reaper's gravelly voice broke the following silence. "What now O'Deorain? I have things to do other than listen to you prattle on."

"Like what Reaps? Skulking down the halls and shouting boo at the guards?" Sombra cackled finally looking up from her holopad.

"Soooombra!!" Reaper growled starting to stand when Moira waved him off. 

"Enough of that. I do not want anything to detract from this moment of triumph!" Moira snapped impatiently shooting a glare to Sombra who shrugged it off.

A serene smile settled on Moira's face, running a hand over her hair to smooth her ruffled feathers. "As I was saying. Today is a wonderful day for science, and for Talon..."

Widowmaker leaned back in her seat tuning Moira's self serving monologue out until she heard something about the downfall of Overwatch. 

"And so, without further ado, I would like you to meet your newest recruit..." Moira stood a mad gleam of triumph in her eye, she spoke towards the back of the room. "Slipstream! Front and center!" 

The name piqued some unbidden thought in Widowmaker's memory but her mind went blank as the door on the far end of the room opened and a short, twiggy girl clad in black and red marched through to stand at Moira's side. Widowmaker stiffened in her seat and forced herself to keep a neutral expression as she saw Moira preening over Tracer, saying it was her finest work yet. 

There was something odd about Tracer, not just that the do gooder was now in the snakes den, but she seemed off. The chipper way she carried herself, the twinkle and gleam of hope in her eyes, boundless enthusiasm, it was all gone. Extinguished. 

"Through hard work and perseverance, science has prevailed!" Moira cooed, her nails drawing down Tracer's chin; the girl did not react.

Reaper had stilled next to her, Widowmaker could have sworn he looked like he saw a ghost despite the mask covering his face. His clawed hands slammed on the table with a resounding clatter, his voice dark and low.

"What have you done Moira?"

"I have simply made her better dear friend, as I did with you. Both. Of. You." Moira's gaze shifted to an impassive Widowmaker who stared back as blank as the scientist's new doll.

"I will not partake in this death wish of yours. You know they will not take this sitting down O'Deorain. And I will not clean up the mess." 

Reaper shoved his chair away sending it sprawling behind him as he spun on his heel, his cloak fanning behind him as he stormed from the room.

"Bahaha such dramatics. Shouldn't have expected much from that pendejo Doctor Nerd. Well, this was much more fun than I anticipated. Buuuut, unlike Goth Lord Death I actually have things to do, secrets to steal, money to launder, you get the picture. Catch yah later Spikes!"

Sombra was the next to leave, giving Tracer a mocking two finger salute like the poster girl always did, before cackling and exiting the room tapping furiously at her holopad again. Now, it was just Widowmaker, Moira, and... 

Moira turned a serene gaze to Widowmaker, a wide grin splitting her face. "Ahhh, he never did understand that in order to achieve greatness sacrifices must be made. Isn't that right _mo rinceoir _?__

____

____

Widowmaker blinked slowly before standing and making her way towards Moira and Tracer. Slowing as she got closer she walked a few circles around the annoying girl looking her up and down, studying her like she would prey. All the while Moira had a maniacal smile on her face, watching Widowmaker admire her handiwork. 

"Tell me dear, how do you feel about it? Your enemy, greatest annoyance, now an unwitting chess piece for our own ends." 

Widowmaker came to a stop between Tracer and Moira, her back to the mad scientist in case her face should betray her. "I feel nothing at all."

A breathy chuckle left Moira and she placed her hands on Widowmaker's shoulders. "Very good. As it should be..." her grip tightened squeezing the leather clad shoulders as she leaned in hissing lightly in Widow's ear. "Wouldn't want any... distractions to take you away from your master's, _mo rinceoir álainn _."__

____

____

Widowmaker remained impassive not even bothering to address Moira's veiled jab. Instead she reached out much as Moira had and dragged her nails across the soft jawline before digging them in and holding the girl's head still, turning it this way and that. 

"Why does Tra... Slipstream not react. Surely you do not expect a doll to be much help if you expect her to dismantle Overwatch." 

Moira released her and clapped her hands in delight, "Ah yes! This is, simply put, a default mode. It has its uses, such as less lip and unwavering obedience but cannot process anything outside the scope of her orders. On your knees."

At the command the girl in Widow's grasp collapsed like a puppet whose strings were cut, falling to her knees in front of Widowmaker staring up with blank eyes. Widow let go with a sneer, turning to face Moira as she continued to explain.

"She is the perfect soldier, does not question orders and will complete them without hesitation even if she's told to starve herself to death. Unwavering loyalty. Of course, that is all. She cannot handle a situation as it develops without explicit orders."

"So, what was your solution." Not so much a question but an open statement.

"Why, a free mode of course. Still takes orders but has the ability to adapt. Seek out a solution to meet her ends. But, a simple touch and back to a puppet she goes. Go on, she is programmed to listen to you. English, French either will do. After all, she will be your partner for your remaining missions. Wouldn't do to have her needing confirmation from myself along the way, I am far too busy for that."

Widowmaker contemplated a moment, looking down at the girl at her feet before speaking. " _Se lever _."__

____

____

Slipstream stood up alert, waiting.

" _Tourner autour _."__

____

____

Turning on a heel, the brunette spun to face the other side of the room, giving Widowmaker a good view of her ass.

" _Et encore _."__

____

____

Spinning again Slipstream once more faced Widowmaker. A small grin graced her face, if only this annoying Brit had obeyed like this before perhaps she wouldn't be in this predicament to begin with.


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow is close to finding out the extent of Moira's meddling inside Tracer's head. And a certain hacker should learn to keep her mouth shut unless she's looking forward to having her tech doused in the stickiest, sugar filled drink Widow can get ahold of.

Widow walked down the hall, the click of her heeled boots the only noise she made lost in her thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder once she spotted Slipstream trotting behind her like an obedient pup, a long vacant look in the young girl's eyes. Bringing her gaze back in front she made her way back to her quarters. She made it halfway across her floor only to realize Slipstream had frozen at the entrance eyes blankly staring at her. 

"Get in here." Widow rolled her eyes, Moira was right this thing could not handle change. 

Once the black clad girl was inside Widow crossed back and closed the door behind Slipstream. The Brit stood stock still, staring straight ahead that glassy eyed stare unnerving to meet. Taking a breath Widow cast a critical eye over the new piece of metal affixed to Tracer's neck. The sleek metal was only a few inches long and hardly a quarter inch thick, at least that's all that protruded from the skin. 

Reaching up Widow stroked a finger along the pink tinged flesh bordering the invasive device. Curiosity got the better of her and she let her nails trail gently along the undamaged flesh of Tracer's neck, carefully concealed shock boiled up inside her as the usually reactive girl did not move. 

"You'll have to do better than that araña, I doubt anything other than pulling the flesh from her bones would override that programming." A voice crackled behind them.

Widow's face twisted in a snarl as she whirled around glaring at the now humming with life computer screen. "Sombra."

A purple skull flashed across the screen before fizzling out and Sombra's face took its place. "Hola. You likey? Felt like I should check in. Moira doesn't exactly have the flare it takes to hand deliver such a tasty gift as Tracer, oh my apologies, Slipstream as myself, but I'll admit she's got some balls pulling this off."

Widow strode over to the computer anger etched into her expression. "Sombra, I warned you. If you had anything to do with this..."

"Ya ya, I better be good at hiding cause blah blah blah. I remember. But it wasn't me. Weeell not entirely, Moira took my blueprints for my teleporters and translated from there to override the Brit. It's not my fault the Monkey can't make an encrypted device worth shit."

"What do you want. Come to gloat?"

"Oh no chica, just checking in, you're always so hard to read. Well, so long as you haven't been off gallivanting with your little girlfriend recently. Aaaaaadiós!" Sombra chuckled quickly disconnecting before Widow could respond.

Snarling to herself, Widow made a mental note to find a way to get back at Sombra and turned back to Tracer. Throughout the entire exchange she hadn't moved just staring straight ahead. This wouldn't do. Lifting a hand she placed her forefinger on the sensor bar on one side but her thumb hesitated above the body of it, unsure of how Slipstream would differ from Tracer. It seems there was only one way to find out, and she pressed her thumb down. 

A soft hum spurred to life in the device, she could feel it in her fingers for a split second before it went quiet again. Dropping her hand she waited. It took a moment, but she saw those stiff shoulders slowly sag before they were rolled several times. Slipstream stretched, cracking her neck twice, and turned around. Those red eyes were bright with mischief and they raked over Widow's body rougishly in a way Lena's well mannered nature would never allow.

One side of Slipstream's mouth curled in a macabre half smirk, her voice a rough purr. "Cheers Luv. What've I missed?"


	10. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow is still learning and is coming to grips with what is happening. At least, she's trying. Slipstream can be a handful; what had worked to reign in that cocky pilot did nothing to this assertive and aggressive Talon recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to be gone so long! I tend to get wrapped up writing future scenes when I get stuck on the chapter at hand so things can get behind. Nevertheless I shan't give up on this! I want to finally finish a chapter story.

"So, I will take up a position on the roof. And you will... Slipstream. Slipstream! Are you even paying attention?!" Widow snapped; jerking up out of her seat she whirled around and faced Slipstream.

Smirking the Brit held up her hands innocently, "Yeah yeah, I'll play the hound and you'll be the hawk. I'm supposed to flush the quarry from their lil wabbit hole an the big bad Spider will take the shot. Did I miss anything?"

"It's more than that! No one can know we were involved. This is a stealth mission. You need to pay attention to the file. I don't need another incident like last time." Widow glared, but it just melted off the aloof brunette. 

"Pish posh Luv, there was nothing wrong with last time." Slipstream grinned broadly.

"You set off three silent alarms and the whole building knew something was up before Sombra could get her hands on the database. They wiped it clean." 

"Pssh, and Sombra had it up and running again good as new in five minutes."

"That is not the point."

"Suuure it's not." Slipstream sauntered around the couch, one brow crooked. "Why should I look at some boring ol file when I have something much more entertaining to keep me occupied?"

Widow's eyes narrowed at the approach, "Oxton. Focus."

"Why should I? We can get to that briefing later, it's not for another day or whatever. I'm just proposing a quick break... or rather an hour or so if I can get my way." That self confident smirk played across Slipstream's lips.

Huffing Widow glared down at the girl in front of her. "Is that so."

"Aye. What do you say Luv?"

"I say," Widow took the final few steps until the two of them were toe to toe. "You are entirely too confident for your own good."

Giving no time for a rebuke she brought a hand up and tangled it in those chestnut spikes. Tugging she twisted, muscling the smaller woman down onto the couch, and straddling her waist. Despite losing the upper hand Slipstream smirked up at Widow letting her hands come up and cup the Frenchwoman's behind.

"And yet, here we are. Overconfidence, more like clairvoyance." Slipstream snickered, her eyes roaming over Widow.

"Stop talking." 

Widow followed the words with her lips, catching Slipstream in a chaste kiss quickly followed by another. Hands roamed, Slipstream tugging at sections of Widow's suit trying to get it off and Widow making it as difficult as possible. Continuously blocked from her goal Slipstream slumped back into the couch with a grumble of defeat. Widow awarded the submission with a lingering kiss, purring softly in the Brit's ear.

"With that clairvoyance of yours you should have known you wouldn't get your way so easily."

"Worth a shot in the dark anyways." Slipstream countered, rolling her hips impatiently up into Widow.

"Mmhmm." Widow allowed the gesture as she began to undo the buckles of Slipstream's uniform slowly.

Slipstream's eyes fluttered closed as she lay limp on the couch, back pressed against Widow. The Frenchwoman settled down an arm looped over Slipstream's bare waist. Face buried in brunette spikes, the familiar after sex scent permeating the sweat dampened hair, Widow could almost imagine none of the recent events had happened. She had simply fallen asleep after slipping into Lena's flat, that's it. Slipstream stirred in her lust drunk repose, moving Widow from her position, and causing the light to glint off the metal protrusion on her neck. Mood soured Widow glared callously at the device.

"Oh come on, what's so bad about it?" Widowmaker snarled inside. "We don't have that annoying gnat buzzing around the field and! We get to take her whenever we want. How is this a bad thing?"

"It's not right! This is not Lena! Lena would never...!" Amélie protested.

"What? Do you think she's never killed anyone before? As if. She's just finally on the right side."

"That's not how she'd see it..." Amélie murmured. 

"Bah! Who cares how she'd see it? She only sees what we want her to now. And what's better, the little snip doesn't know the difference."

"Do you want to see her end up like us?" Amélie countered softly.

Widow shook her head and emptied her thoughts. She didn't want to think about this. It was not her place to question this. Growling Widow shoved the woman, sending Slipstream tumbling to the floor. Erupting with a string of curses Slipstream glowered up at Widow only to have her clothes tossed over her head. Ripping them off her head she opened her mouth to tear into Widow but was quickly cut off.

"Get dressed and read the file. I am going to make sure everything is in order." Widow barked, a surly bite to her tone letting Slipstream know she meant it. 

"Whatever your Majesty." Slipstream called sarcastically at Widow's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to update again soon; depending on how the next chapter or two plot out I have some future chapters already written out that would roll out quicker. The trouble is keeping myself in the present so I can get to the next chapter of the story!


	11. Mission Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker takes Slipstream out on their next mission. Instead of taking things seriously Slipstream would rather have fun. Widow begins to have second thoughts about this whole situation.

"Slipstream. Are you in position yet?" Widow barked over their com unit; for someone who can bend time to their will she could drag her feet equal to the laziest slouch. 

"Yeah yeah, don't go sprouting grey hairs there beautiful, I'm at the drop point." Slipstream chirped back, that rough edge of defiance slipping through.

"Hold your position or I swear..." Widow didn't get a chance to finish as she spotted a red blur of light sparking from around a corner towards the target. 

"Or what you'll punish me?" Barking out a laugh Slipstream cooed, "Bring it Dearest, we both know how enjoyable it is. And besides, he's going to get away." 

Gritting her teeth Widow lined up her scope, she would deal with her brattiness later, first the mission needed to be completed. Following along with her rifle, she traced Slipstream's red blur as she harried the armored car driving it where she wanted it. Blue pistol blasts sparked against the black paint leaving dents and scratches along its sleek surface. Dogging them relentlessly, Slipstream changed their course as they attempted to flee and once they reached the street below Widow she backed off reluctantly; making sure to blow out a tire as she darted inside the closest building. 

The black SUV spun to a stop against the side of the road. Sagging down in the back from the destroyed tire everything was still for a minute before men in suits burst from the car, surrounded a reedy looking buisness man, and began hustling him to the nearest building. It was all too perfect. Widow could almost feel her heart beating faster as she lined up her shot. Taking a shallow breath, Widow held the rifle steady as a small gap appeared in the guard, breathing out slowly she pulled back on the trigger. The kickback of Widow's Kiss reverberated down her shoulder into her arm, nearly silent as always, gentle smoke trickling into the cool air.

"Une balle, un mort." She purred softly, retracting the sniper rifle from its position and stroking it's still warm surface with cool fingers. "Magnifique, as always." 

"You talking to that hunk of metal huh? No congrats for me? I did all the hard work! Where's my praise hmm?" Slipstream leaned against the pillar a few feet away, twirling one of her pistols in one hand, the other sweeping through her unruly mop of hair.

Standing in one swift motion Widow slung Widow's Kiss over her shoulder and strode from her position by the air vents, pausing to look back over her shoulder at the brunette. "Just earlier you were asking for punishment. Is moi petite chien afraid I'll take her up on that? No matter, come along pup. The police will no doubt begin searching the area soon."

Scowling Slipstream jammed her pistol back in its holster muttering obscenities under her breath as she walked after Widow.

Reaching the rooftop Widow glanced at the scowling girl trailing behind and smirked. "Such a sulky dog. But credit where credit is due I suppose. You did very well today."

Eyes alight Slipstream perked up, blinking rapidly until she was even with Widow. "Race yah!" 

Taking a running leap she blinked st the last second racing along the rooftops towards the pickup location. Letting out an amused huff Widow readied her grappling hook, taking off as well to the awaiting dropship.

_________________________________________________

"What did I tell you? She's an asset, she will have a much better future with Talon. Without that pesky moral backbone of hers she is capable of so much more." Widowmaker gloated, still giddy over the thrill of the recent kill.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. This isn't her choice. Lena would never..." Amélie protested before getting cut off.

"Lena is gone! We have Slipstream now. So sit down and shut up!" Widowmaker snapped, drowning out her weaker half.

Eerie calm rolled through Widow as she took on the mantle of Widowmaker once more, those intrusive thoughts gone she had found peace for now.


	12. Normalacy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being part of the villain crowd doesn't exactly do one any favors, especially in places one can stay as their dark new selves. Luckily, Slipstream has fit right in with Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I keep updating so late (or rather early) in the day for me at least. Ah well, who needs sleep??? Next chapter nearly complete as well so we're picking up steam! All engines are a-go!

It was a strange concept, having Lena around all the time. More often than not Widow found herself nearly jumping out of her skin as that familiar chipper woman bounded around corners on Talon's base. The one place she never expected Lena to be so familiar with. 

And yet here she was, blinking around the serpent's nest, engaging in felonious activities, and much to her surprising chagrin, the girl seemed to be genuinely enjoying it. Every mission Widow took the girl on, Slipstream fell deeper and deeper into the villainous roll.

Talon was intent on keeping Slipstream's existence a secret for now. Never sending her out where she may come into contact with old colleagues, Moira wanted to perfect her little drone before that happened. What's the use of transforming her if they snatched her right back? Widowmaker had looked into it though.

There were dozens of messages left in that little King's Row apartment. That meddlesome doctor and her [bodyguard] keeping an eye on the place. Coded calls to whatever friends in the organization Lena had, desperate for one small bit of contact with her. Even the ape was doing what he could, trying to ping a signal off the chronal accelerator to no avail. Sombra made sure it gave false positives all over making the trail go cold. 

That red headed snip had come by a few times as well. Those sightings stayed with Widow, haunting her. Eyes puffy and red the first visit, she had been crying. The next several Emily had walked through in quiet reverence, hands lightly trailing over surfaces or simply sitting on the couch for hours staring into space.  
___________________________________

The sound of her door sliding open awakened Widow. Giving no outward sign that she had stirred she tightly gripped the knife underneath the pillow. Counting down the footsteps that led to the bed, she waited until she felt the intruders weight on the bedspread before springing into action. 

Whipping around she grabbed ahold of the arm next her her and dragged them onto the bed as she continued rolling. Twisting the arm in her grip around behind their back, she ended up on top jabbing her knee into the base of their spine, and pressed the knife to the base of the skull in one fluid movement perfected with her ballet experience.

"Oi ow, ow! Leave off woman, it's just me! For fucks sake git off me!" Slipstream snarled, wriggling under Widow's weight.

Widow pressed the knife further, close to breaking skin before the voice got through to her and she withdrew the blade but twisted harder on the girl's arm.

"Fuck!" Slipstream spat out.

Tucking the knife away Widow brought her free hand up and grabbed a fistful of brunette hair and wretched it back hissing. "Do you have a death wish?"

"It was more of a, I want to fuck, but now I just want you to let bloody go!"

A soft smirk slid into place and Widow gave Slipstream a peck on the cheek. "Petit imbécile." Rolling off she released her and stretched out on her side watching, "For shame, you used to enjoy such manhandling. Don't tell me you've lost such refined tastes?"

Tutting she smirked as Slipstream sat up rubbing and nursing her shoulder, the girl glared back at Widow's teasing tone. Eyes narrowed she tested the range of motion in her arm again before leaning back against her good arm.

"So you always try and break a girl's arm trying to share your bed or am I just special?"

An unsettling serene smile graces Widow's lips, "Oh no my petite chein. The last one to share my bed on a regular basis ended up in a body bag."

"Crikey, Widowmaker indeed." Slipstream muttered.

"Well, now that your motive is out there, are you planning on moving forward with it?"

"I got the feeling you weren't quite in the mood."

"Smart girl."

"So I guess I'll just go..." Slipstream stood, shoving hands in her pockets.

"No. Stay." Widow murmured softly but she knew the other had heard when they stopped in their tracks. 

"Well, it is a long trek back and you did just try and break my arm. So the least you could do is lend me a bed for the night."

Widowmaker rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her. "Keep that up and you sleep on the floor."

"Yeah yeah, I got it." 

Widow replaced the knife under her pillow and lay on her side facing the wall. The bed shifted as Slipstream added her weight once again and the covers lifted as she scrambled underneath. Tucking herself in, Slipstream slowly wormed her way over and pressed herself up against Widow's back. Legs slotted together, fitting like two puzzle pieces the brunette yawned and nuzzled lightly into the small of Widow's back throwing an arm over her waist before drifting off to sleep.

Widow lay there silently, this was more like the old Lena, always trying to cuddle close even if she was getting a cold shoulder. She felt a soft pang of melancholy at the thought before quashing it and forcing herself to close her eyes and fall asleep.


	13. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be Moira's meddling grip isn't as tight as she thinks. Is the chipper Brit still inside trying to break through? How well will this new development play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, I swear I'm not giving up on this project! All the love it's gotten even in my absence is super appreciated and glad y'all liked what I've put out so far.

"Check it Luv! I got you this time!" Lena shouted.

"Oh, but do you Chérie? You should look before you the leap." Widowmaker purred.

"What does that meeaAAAANNN?!?!?" Lena's voice pitched into a yelp as her feet were wrenched out from under her.

The cord tightened around Tracer's ankles pulling her down and then up in the air leaving her dangling from a pipe.

"Exactly what I said. Adieu Chérie. Best of luck next time." Blowing a mocking kiss Widowmaker departed, leaving Tracer spinning and dangling.

"Wha, Ame! Are you just going to leave me here?! Oi, get back here!" Lena shouted.

"Get back here!" Slipstream cried out flailing she fell out the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

Struggling in the blanket tangled around her Slipstream continued to wrestle about trapped in her dream. Widow sat up leveling an icy glare at the girl thrashing on the floor. Finally making her way out of the blanket Slipstream sat there shaking head in her hands. Sliding out bed and kneeling next to her Widow placed a hand on Slipstream's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Widow asked, further questioning cut off as Slipstream jerked away from her touch.

Fists up Slipstream looked about wildly, fear and confusion plastered over her face before snarling at Widow. "What's your problem?!"

"You were yelling. And fell out of bed waking me. What's your problem?" Widow's concern souring.

Slipstream bared her teeth and put her hands to Widow's shoulders shoving. "You left me on the roof!"

"I what?" Widow's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was after you, and you put yer cord around my ankles, and hung me from the rooftop and just bloody left! And you had me in some godforsaken footwear? What gives?"

"Wait... what did you say you were wearing?"

"Some sort of orange spandex and some ruddy looking shoes... oh forget it, it's fading. Just a dream anyhow." Shaking her head Slipstream dropped it softly onto her knees with a sigh.

Dumbfounded Widow watched realizing the Lena had broken through, if only in an old memory. The very same had happened to her as well, as much as she tried to repress it. 

"I should talk to Moira, this keeps happening. It's giving me a headache." Slipstream muttered rubbing her temples.

"No!" Widow accidentally shouted, quickly pulling back into herself. "No... you don't need Moira. Come, sit with me."

Slipstream's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she unfurled sitting cross legged across from Widowmaker. Widow did the same placing the backs of her hands on her knees palms upwards. Reluctantly copying Slipstream straightened up.

"Just breathe, relax and clear your mind."

They sat quietly, breathing in and out for what felt like an eternity before Slipstream scowled and flopped onto her back muttering, "This is bullshit."

Widowmaker's brow twitched as she fought a growl of frustration. "It would help if you let it. You just need to focus."

"Yeah yeah. I'll get right to working on that." 

"If you're not willing to try then be quiet so I can sleep."

"Whatever you say Luv."

Taking a deep breath to keep herself from snapping at the sarcasm Widow threw a pillow on the floor, "Since you plan on acting like a child you can sleep on the floor petite chein. And, if you don't like it you know where the door is."

Not waiting for a response Widow lay back down facing the wall. The room was blanketed in icey silence before there was a shuffle of fabric as Slipstream staggered to her feet. Dropping the blanket and pillow back onto the bed she made her way out and disappeared down the hall. Widow waited until the door slid shut again before opening her eyes and shifting to lay on her back to stare at the bland ceiling. 

"Oh Lena... what am I going to do with you?" 

Internally Widow grappled with this new development; for once her two sides left her blessedly alone with her own thoughts.


	14. Internal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Slipstream is out and about, what happened to Lena?

The near silent grating of the doors closure sounded like raucous thunder in Slipstream's ears; making her way a few yards down she closed her eyes and leaned back against the chilled metal wall. 

"What was that about?" She wondered aloud. 

The only answer to her question was a shard of pain driving into her temple. Growling she scrubbed the side of her head as if to soothe the internal ache before shoving off the wall and blinking back towards her own quarters. Slipping inside she let out a breath of relief at the familiar surroundings. She hadn't had the room long but already whatever meager possessions she had were strewn across the room in jumbled piles, cans half crushed and tossed aside, papers she's sure were important at one point littering every vaguely flat surface. 

Glancing at the most recent addition to her growing piles of paper she thumbed through the boring brief before the jabs of pain made her too aggravated to focus. Shoving them away she turned and dropped onto the bed lazily kicking off her shoes pulling the pillow over her head as she did. Breathing slowly Slipstream tried to focus but ultimately ended up falling asleep.  
__________________________

Hazy.

That's the best Lena could describe it. She felt like she was trying to watch something but everything was submerged in mud. 

There was something else there with her. Two somethings. She wasn't sure what to make of it; these presences inside whatever this inky blackness was. One was soft and warm lending an almost comforting feeling as she floated in this endless abyss. 

The other one. Oh boy. Hard and jagged. Burning cold to the touch. Not that she ever really got the chance to. It always seems out of reach, pulling strings, leaving her suspended in eternal night.

How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? Or God forbid, years?

Time meant nothing here. That's when it came to her; it was a sort of limbo. Much like what happened in her accident aboard the Slipstream. Except, this time there was no fading in and out. She was here, in the physical world. Or, at least her body was. There were breif moments of lucidity, she would reach out to take control and something would snatch it back. Something cold. 

She kept trying. There was never any give she could find. Whatever that cold was, it was in control for now. Vaguely time passed, colors began to take shape. The warmth was blue and strangely enough the icey cold took on a reddish hue. They floated at the edge of her consciousness, each time blue got too close the red snatched it back and Lena went under again. 

Hot. She felt hot. 

Eyes shooting open Lena jerked awake staring out into the darkness. Glancing down she noticed the blue had broken free and illuminated her chest, sitting snuggly between her breasts glowing brightly. Things came flooding back; memories, thoughts... control. 

Acting quickly, Lena cupped her hands over the light holding onto and guarding it. Jerking her head left and right she saw no sign of the other one. 

"Hey there buddy... I missed you." She cooed softly, the blue light pulsing softly between her fingers. 

She swears she heard a soft complacent chirping coming from the light. Lena could never tell Winston or anyone really for that matter, but whenever she slipped out of time she found for the briefest of moments that limbo again. The only difference between then and now was her anchor. It was part of her, the accelerator had taken on a sort of sentience in that little gap between timelines; a major source of comfort letting her know she wasn't doing this alone. 

"Okay buddy, I've got yah. Don't worry, I'll get us out of this mess."

"Oh really? I don't think so. It's mine and so are you. Now be a good girl and hand it over." 

Lena's head jerked up and she found herself face to face with that red light, but now it had taken on a form of it's own. Sneering back at her, was a mirror image of herself every inch glowing bright red. 

"The name's Slipstream, best not forget cause that's who we are now. And this," the glowing imposter reached forward and snatched the accelerator's blue light in a crushing grip, "belongs to me now."

Lena howled curling in on herself as searing pain lanced through her when the accelerator's light was pulled from her and she fell back into that numbing darkness again. Slipstream's demonic grin the last thing she saw, the blue light flickering feebly in her clenched fist.   
_________________________

Jerking up in a cold sweat Slipstream patted along her body ensuring she was still there. Glancing down, the metal strapped to her chest pulsed sluggishly from blue to a hot red light. Running fingers through her spikes she shuffled into the attatched bathroom and threw cold water on face. Bringing her gaze up brown eyes slowly melted and shifted, replaced with molten red once more as rivulets of water ran down her skin. 

Smirking Slipstream leveled her reflection with a glare, "There, as it should be. Now, I don't know who you are, but you're not coming back. I just got this body, and I'm not going to give it up so easily."

She swears the reflection gives an anguished cry but she's already pushed away laughing to herself.


	15. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick stroll in the hanger stirs up some memories and feelings in someone who thought they had squashed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Quick mini chapter before jumping towards the catapulting chapters bringing us closer to the climax. Things should start rolling out a bit quicker as I have a good portion of these next couple chapters written out. Sucks getting sucked into future chapters and forgetting to build the bridge to get there first!

Slipstream hummed a jaunty dark tune to herself as she strutted around the underground hanger. Being surrounded by aircraft ranging from stealth jets to nondescript helicopters brought about a sense of calm. She knew it was part of her weak former self, but she had to admit they had good taste. She came to a halt in front of a gorgeous fighter jet enrobed in slick black paint; eyes travelled longingly over the sleek curves and tinted reinforced glass. A shiver ran down her spine as she flattened her bare palm against the glossy surface. Lost in the moment she didn't notice the approach of someone in the shadows. 

"Lost souls tend to seek comfort in familiarity." A hoarse voice whispered from the shadows.

"Oi, who's there?!" Slipstream nearly jumped out of her skin, whipping around and glaring into the darkness.

Shadows took shape and a tall figure clad in black stepped just far enough into the overhead light for it to gleam off the white mask affixed to his head. "No on of consequence. You know you're not supposed to be up here. How did you get in here anyway?"

Slipstream relaxed fractionally, watching Reaper suspiciously she shrugged trying to fake nonchalance. "Shook down one of the techs for his keycard and made sure he wouldn't go squealing on me. You?"

Instead of answering Reaper simply pointed upwards. Following the gesture Slipstream's jaw dropped in disbelief staring up at the vent. 

"No way. You came in through the vent?!" Cracking up Slipstream guwaffed leaning back against the aircraft looking up at the dark spectre. 

"Of course. Much easier to navigate than just giving it a random go." Reaper scoffed.

"Wait, why tell me the truth if that's what it is?" 

With him leaning over her, she swears she can feel the man's smugness as he answered, "Cause no one will believe you." 

"You're horrible!" Slipstream scowled crossing her arms.

"At times. I suggest you head out now. You don't want to be caught in here."

"Yeah yeah. I was just heading out."

"Oh, so that wouldn't be the keys in your pocket?"

Opening her mouth she froze. Grumbling she jammed a hand in her jacket pocket and slapped the key card into Reaper's upturned palm. "It was gonna be a quick one. I wasn't gonna do anything bad." 

A gravelly laugh echoed down the empty hanger as his hand closed around the keycard. "Always so full of spunk Oxton. Watch yourself kid. You'll fall wrong one of these days."

Puffing up Slipstream smirked tapping her metal contraption. "Good thing time is on my side huh?"

Reaper shook his head with a sigh, "Not this time kid. Now get going. I believe you're late for your check in with Moira before the mission."

A choking sound left Slipstream the realization of that misstep dawning on her. She scrambled across the floor, a shouted farewell echoing loudly as she zipped along hoping there wouldn't be too many questions.

Turning the keycard set over on his hand Reaper stared wistfully after the retreating girl, remembering the time he had caught the very same cocky cadet sneaking into a similar hanger for a glimpse at the work in progress Slipstream jet. The overlapping image of the blue clad cadet blurred out on the retreating back of Slipstream's black and red uniform, melancholy welling up as the very same words echoed in his mind. 

_"Careful kid, You'll fall wrong one of these days sneaking around like that."_

__

__

_"Sir no sir! Time is on my side. You'll see!_

Shaking his head Reaper faded back into the shadows, "Seems you've fallen wrong this time Oxton. Very wrong."


End file.
